


Do you really have to go?

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday6, Fluff, I Tried, I only know fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, hint of smut, i dont know how to tag tbh, someone teach me how to write smut, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: a random soonhoon oneshota hint of smut but is completely fluff.i dont know how to write smut tbhthis is actually a gift for soonyoung's birthday but instead I wrote a jihoon one.  :Dread on thirsty shippers ;)





	Do you really have to go?

 

"Do you really have to go?" Jihoon sits up on the bed, sheets covering his naked body and his hand is fisting on the cloth. His face still flushed pink but with a sad expression.

"I'm really sorry baby. I really have to." Soonyoung looked at him with an apologetic face. The older sighs as he slips into his shirt, buttoning it.

Jihoon frowned. Their usual nights doesn't end this way. Soonyoung would usually cuddle with him after their love-making, exhausted and evidently happy and so he would too. They would always tangle their legs, intertwine their hands and Jihoon will be showering kisses that tickles Soonyoung all the time.

Soonyoung sighed deeply. He strides towards the bed, crawling over it and cups Jihoon's sad face and he places a soft kiss on the younger's lips, one that sends his sincere apology.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. "

Jihoon stared on the sheets, nodded and Soonyoung isn't convinced.

"Baby, please?"

Jihoon now looked at him, his sad face returned a soft smile. He understands, of course. It's just that he isn't convinced with the fact that Soonyoung had to go because Seokmin asked him to, and it's of some sort of emergency which Soonyoung did not tell in detail.  
Soonyoung kisses him once again. Now, a little longer.

"I'll see you tomorrow, hmm?"

Jihoon nodded, his expression indifferent.

"Smile for me?"  
And Jihoon finally flashes a complete smile. Soonyoung sure knows it's forced but he's satisfied enough so he crawled out of the bed, picks his phone up from the dresser which lit an 11:50pm time and looked at Jihoon one last time before he held the doorknob and went outside.

Jihoon sighs, as he lies down on his bare back. It's November and the coldness of the weather pricks Jihoon's skin despite the heater turned on. It's this cold yet Soonyoung chose to leave him when they were supposed to cuddle under the sheets with occasional shivers ringing their bodies.

Jihoon thinks that maybe he should get dressed because there's no use lying naked without another person's body heat to warm him so he kicks the sheet off his body.

And maybe it was because he is still thinking about Soonyoung that he unconciously wore the older's gift for him last Christmas, a sky blue sweater that is a little big for him, and Soonyoung said he purposely bought a larger size so Jihoon would look cuter in it. It's a warm sweater extending ahead his arm length creating paws. Jihoon scoffs when he realized what he is wearing but he lets it. He slips on a pair of sweater pants too, a black one that he always wore and he is sure it's his since it fitted him perfectly. Usually their clothes would mix up and it's an evidence that Soonyoung had somehow slowly moved in to his apartment.

After dressing up, he decides to get a cup of coffee in the kitchen, his usual remedy. He walks towards the door, turned the knob and when he opened it, a loud greeting surprised him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

  
Soonyoung holding a lighted cake with a number 25 candle on top of it, Seokmin with a party popper and the rest of their gang stood in front of him, holding wraps of gifts, huge smiles plastered on their faces. Jihoon looked around his apartment, birthday decors filled his wall, a huge speaker which he does not own stood beside his tv, a pitcher of juice on the table with cookies on the side platered and of course, three bottles of mild liquor are placed on the kitchen counter.

He forgot it's his birthday which is 22nd of November, when the cold weather wraps them frozen all the time. How could he even forget it? Maybe because Soonyoung was the only one floating in his mind at the time. Jihoon stood frozen, he doesn't know what to do or say first.

"Happy birthday, baby." Soonyoung leaned and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. Jihoon blinks, still processing.

"Happy birthday, Jihoonie." Jeonghan then hugged him followed by Seungcheol's tight grip and Jisoo's gentle one.

"Hyung? Are you okay?" Seokmin sneered, waving a hand in front of Jihoon's face and he immediately went back to the actual situation.

"I.. I.. forgot it's my birthday today." Jihoon trailed, he sniffed. Tears are coming his way.

"Obviously." Seokmin chuckled hugging him and greeted after. "Happy birthday, hyung." The other members followed. From Junhui's forceful kiss that Jihoon expertly avoided to Chan's shy hug and greeting, Jihoon is very delighted.

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung, a warm smile depicted the older's face but then changed into an apologetic smile when a tear fell from Jihoon.

"Soonyoung.. how could you?" The birthday boy rubbed his eyes and Soonyoung hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head.

Soonyoung chuckled, "I'm sorry baby, really but you can blame Seokmin for this." 

"Why me?" Seokmin immediately reacted and Jihoon shot him a glare.

Seungkwan clapped profusely. "Alright, alright, enough of the drama. Let's start the party already. Jihoon hyung, make a wish then blow your candles."

The party goes off with loud music from the huge speakers Junhui had brought (thankfully, the room is very soundproofed as Jihoon preferred it to be when he first moved in). Seungkwan's MC-ing of the games that Soonyoung and Seokmin actively joined. Chan's iconic Michael Jackson dance, Hansol is proudly singing high notes and Minghao's b-boying that made the furnitures scatter away. Mingyu continuously baking cookies in the kitchen while Wonwoo sneakily steals bites from the pan and the tallest swatting his hands away. Jeonghan and Seungcheol occasionally nagging for the mess and Jisoo softly laughing from the commotion. And the highlight of the show is Soonyoung singing a revised birthday song for Jihoon while the older holds his hands and gave him a kiss on lips that made him flush and the others cringe and gag.

Of course, gift opening is a must so the members excitedly waited as Jihoon opened his birthday presents. It ranges from a super expensive $2000 Rolex wristwatch care of Jeonghan and Seungcheol to a limited edition headphones bought by Wonwoo and Mingyu to another set of Gucci sweaters given by Chan. Jihoon's birthday is in its happiest.

It was already past 3am when everyone went home, leaving Soonyoung and Jihoon.

Fifteen minutes later, the room is somehow cleaned and Jihoon decides to clean it completely in the morning. He leaves the kitchen after washing the dishes and heads to the living room where Soonyoung is resting.

"Where's yours?" Jihoon taps on the headrest of the couch. 

"Mine?" Soonyoung looks up and grins. He gets what his boyfriend meant and it's the present that he did not give when the gang was still around. "Come sit here."

  
Jihoon obliged and he walks around the couch in soft steps, making his way towards Soonyoung's waiting arms. Yet before he could sit, Soonyoung has already pressed his lips against Jihoon's own. The kiss tasted like cookies and a hint of liquor and both never cared. 

  
After a minute of ravishing, they both panted, eyes staring directly at each other.

"I'm the present, aren't I?" the older stupidly grinned and Jihoon snorted.

  
"I'm not surprised though." Jihoon retorted and Soonyoung gaped, not expecting the statement. Dramatically, Soonyoung clutched his chest, acting pained.  
"I'm hurt, really."

Jihoon laughed at his boyfriend's antics. His night honestly never passes without Soonyoung's jokes and he thought he won't get to hear some tonight. He slaps Soonyoung's arm before he pulls the older from the back of his neck and kisses him deeply. "Silly."

Soonyoung stood from his sitting position and held Jihoon's waist, continuously kissing the shorter guy. Soonyoung's strong hands grips Jihoon's legs, pulling it up, caging himself. Carefully, Soonyoung walked towards the bedroom, carrying Jihoon. The younger tugging aggressively the strands of his hair and Soonyoung couldn't even care if it hurts or not. They break for air, panting their lungs out as they breathed oxygen. Jihoon flushed pink and as Soonyoung stared on the rosy cheeks his adrenaline came back rushing so he once again devoured Jihoon.  
Soonyoung slowly pushes Jihoon into the bed with his body, kissing him with no tomorrow. His lips traveled on the space between Jihoon's neck and shoulder, open-mouthing kisses the pale skin, occasionally nipping the juncture, earning soft moans from its owner. Bruising the crook of Jihoon's neck with marks is his expertise. He is very much professional in this job. Bet he'd be earning the highest pay if Jihoon had to compensate.

"Is this counted as round two?" Jihoon suddenly blurted and Soonyoung lets out a breathy laugh as he unbuttoned his shirt for the second time tonight.

"Yeah, round two." Soonyoung smiled and dived in. "Happy birthday, baby." Soonyoung mumbled into their kiss and Jihoon thanked the heavens for his best present.

And it was Jihoon's best birthday ever.

 

**

Somewhere between their cuddling and tickling, Soonyoung whispered that his actual gift was placed in Jihoon's studio and Jihoon could already feel his heart jumping out of his chest from the excitement.

 


End file.
